Origins
by C.Reverie
Summary: When she wished for the jewel to disappear, she kicked herself for not being more specific. She's in the world of Pokemon now, where the concept of Mega Evolution exists. The obviously familiar aura of the absent jewel comes from each of the stones worn by person and pokemon partner. Well then... how can she even begin to explain she is, inadvertently, the cause for Mega Evolution?
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: When she wished for the jewel to disappear, she kicked herself for not being more specific. She is in the world of Pokemon now, where the concept of Mega Evolution exists. The obviously familiar aura of the absent jewel comes from each of the stones worn by person and pokemon partner. Well then... how can she even begin to explain she is, inadvertently, the cause for Mega Evolution?_**

 _Pairing: Alain x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

 _ **Note:**_  
Will lack canonicity in both series in some places.  
In this fic, Steven will be a sort of protector/guardian of Kagome.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

In hindsight, she should have known how things would play out. She should have thought through her wish much more carefully than she had, but she had neglected to do so. Now there was no way to take back what happened.

Kagome sighed and brushed her bangs back out of her eyes as she glanced around. "Where am I?" she whispered as she took in the vibrantly colored forest plants. Her mouth dropped open as she observed the odd creatures watching her as she continued to march through the foliage. They were like nothing she had ever seen before, and she was struck by fascination at the mere sight of them.

While they didn't look to be aggressive- towards her, at least, they didn't freely parade up to her. They remained back a few feet, nestled together in clusters as they watched her movements.

"Where does this- ah!" She was cut off mid-sentence when her foot snagged on an above ground root that was hidden by leaves. She landed on her hands and knees, and she pouted as she pushed herself back up onto her feet. She wiped the dirt from her knees and palms as she stepped back onto the path she had been heading down. "Where does this lead to?" she asked, this time going uninterpreted by anything. Of course, she received no answer, and she shrugged her shoulders as she pursued down the path.

She walked for another ten minutes, maybe even more, in undisturbed silence. Those strange creatures followed her at a safe distance, watching her with a mix of caution and intrigue at the sight of her. She didn't mind them following her. She figured they were just as fascinated by her as she was of them. She had, after all, popped up in their territory in a flash of pink light.

She finally came to an exit of the forest. Well, maybe it wasn't really an exit, but an entrance to a clearing full of rainbow-colored flowers. It was so pretty and soothing there, that she decided to stop there for the time being.

Kagome settled down in the middle of the flowers, still keenly aware of the creatures moving to join her in the sea of plants. They all settled down around her finally, laying down and resting contently in the comfort of the flora.

Kagome flopped onto her back and glanced up at the soft blue sky decorated with splotches of white clouds.

Where was she, and what would happen now that she was here?

A small frown pulled her lips into a downward curve.

The jewel had left, as per her demand of it, but it ended up coming with an unforeseen consequence for her.

 _The pink bauble rolling around in the palm of her hand captured her attention. Around her stood her companions and friends, all waiting for the wish she had settled on._

" _I think I've decided…" she whispered and wrapped her fingers around the Shikon no Tama tightly. No, she_ _ **had**_ _decided. She was no longer thinking about it._

 _Kagome turned blue eyes down to her clenched fist. She took a deep breath before speaking her wish as surely as she could manage._

" _Shikon no Tama- I want for you to disappear from this world forever."_

 _At the moment, in her head, it sounded like a foolproof wish. She'd wish the jewel away, and the whole thing would be done with. She hadn't, however, thought to be as specific as she could in her wording._

 _The jewel granted her wish willingly. As it vanished from her hand, she almost breathed a sigh of relief. Her breath snagged in her throat when she realized that the same pink glow that had surrounded the jewel seconds before was quickly growing around her._

 _Her eyes widened as the world she had gotten used to stared to fade away in a pink haze._

 _She could faintly hear Inuyasha's cry of "Kagome!" and she could barely make out the sight of his clawed hand desperately reaching out in an attempted to secure a grip on her. He never reached her through the pink mist, and soon it all vanished._

 _The faces of her friends, the aged wooden well that served as the portal through time, all of it slipped away._

 _When she was able to finally make out shapes through the pink haze again, she found herself seated under a large tree in the middle of an unfamiliar forest._

 _She sat there for several minutes, just trying to make sense of what had happened. It didn't take her long to find the mistake she had ended up making._

 _As she was, in an odd little way, connected to the Shikon no Tama, it had ended up taking her with it following her demand of it leaving that world._

The Shikon no Tama was no longer with her, and she had no idea where it was, but that was honestly the absolute least of her concerns. Kagome sighed and let her eyes follow the slowly drifting clouds.

"What do I do now?" she asked herself out loud. Was there even a way for her to return without having the jewel to wish on?

She sat up after a few seconds and pulled her legs up some so she could rest her arms against them.

She was in unfamiliar territory, in a completely different world, yet she felt so calm. Was it because, for once in so long, she no longer had the jewel looming over her? It was such a nice feeling to experience.

As she sat there, a strange aura brushed along her senses, pulling her attention up. She found herself staring up at the sky as a shimmering green-tinted portal opened above her. The aura of it reminded her of the well, in a way, and she was left watching in amazement as a small creature appeared from the other side of it.

It danced around in the sky happily for a moment before looking down at her, as if finally noticing her down there.

The appearance of it looked like some sort of fairy. The sprite was small, complete with clear wings to further its fairy-like appearance. Its whole body was a soft green color.

It paused for a few seconds before flittering down closer to her. Kagome remained still in her spot, even as it slowly reached a hand out to touch the left side of her face.

"Celebi!" it sang out in joy upon pressing its small hand against her face. As if it had found its new best friend, the creature landed on the top of her head, playfully mussing her hair as it continued to sing out.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that bloomed across her face. As if they were encouraged by its actions, the other creatures sitting around her began to creep closer to her. Pretty soon, she was completely surrounded by several different bodies.

She didn't know what these things were, but she found herself quickly coming to like them.

* * *

CR: Ready to post.

 _ **Some elaboration:  
**_ Kagome wished on the jewel for it to leave, but it ended up taking her along with it due to the connection it has to her (following being within her body for so long.) She ends up in the world of Pokemon, where it left to follow her wish. The jewel is gone, and she thinks it's all done and over with now. So, she settles on forming a new life in the new world- seeing as she can't leave to her old one.  
However, to her surprise, and lowkey horror, she ends up discovering where the jewel left to; breaking apart and ending up in the several mega stones and key stones.

For her team, I don't know what I want her to have. As for Celebi- it won't officially be her Pokemon, but it will frequently be with her. She won't catch it in any way, however. So, if anyone has suggestions, they're more than welcome.

Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I managed to catch all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: When she wished for the jewel to disappear, she kicked herself for not being more specific. She is in the world of Pokemon now, where the concept of Mega Evolution exists. The obviously familiar aura of the absent jewel comes from each of the stones worn by person and pokemon partner. Well then... how can she even begin to explain she is, inadvertently, the cause for Mega Evolution?_**

 _Pairing: Alain x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

 _ **Note:**_  
Will lack canonicity in both series in some places.  
In this fic, Steven will be a sort of protector/guardian of Kagome.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

She had lost track of how long she had been sitting there in that field of flowers, but she eventually pushed herself back up onto her feet. She received several stares for moving, along with a few of her companions getting up to follow in her steps.

Kagome sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She had yet to figure out what she was going to do here, and she had yet to even see a single person here! There had to be other people here.

A pout worked its way onto her face and she picked up her bulky yellow backpack. She slung it over her shoulders and glanced around in search of which direction she should go.

She ultimately decided on heading down a path that led to the right. Following her was that fairy-like creatures still. It would occasionally lift locks of her hair, pulling her in a separate direction blissfully.

"You're really cute," Kagome commented out loud to it. It moved to float in front of her and waved its arms around.

"Celebi bi!"

Kagome smiled and lifted her arms so she could take it in her hands and cradle it gently. "Whatever you are…" she mumbled then.

It had come through something that had a similar aura to the well. A sort of time portal or rift, it seemed. She didn't know why it wanted to follow her as it was, but she wasn't upset over it. It was so sweet!

* * *

It was a few days into her life there before she ended up realizing where the jewel had gone off to.

Upon feeling the faint but undeniable aura of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome allowed herself to get pulled to a cave. Still with her was the green creature, following her into the cave while curious about her actions.

With each step she took deeper in, Kagome was becoming more and more curious as to why the aura wasn't as strong as it ought to have been. It hadn't been all that long and she still remembered it, so she knew it wasn't because of her that it felt so weak.

"Up!" Kagome hopped down a large boulder, steadying her feet when they landed on the flat ground again. She took a quick glance around before heading down a rather narrow path.

After a few minutes of walking down that path, she happened across what she had felt. An odd-looking stone glistened faintly, despite the darkness in the cave. Kagome blinked a couple of times, completely astonished upon realizing that it looked nothing like the Shikon no Tama had.

The color was completely different from the soft pink, and even the size was much too large. There was also an odd symbol within it. Although… the aura was too familiar to deny.

The faint sound of footsteps made Kagome drop the stone she held out of surprise. It clattered loudly to the ground, and she slapped her hand over her mouth as if she had been caught in a place she should have been in.

She debated on making a break for it, but there was nowhere to run, save for that narrow path she had come down.

Pretty soon a warm glow captivated her, and a masculine figure had come to join her in that place.

"Oh, hello there."

Kagome shook her head harshly to push herself into speaking. "Hi…" She carefully eyed the odd stone that had rolled a few feet away from her. It was now between the two of them. He followed her stare down to it, only to give a startled noise as he rushed to pick it up.

"I was right! Looks like there was one here, after all," he said as he lifted the stone to get a better look at it. He held it in front of his flashlight to see it as clear as he could.

"Excuse me…" Kagome took a breath before stepping up to him. "What is that?" she asked him, seeing as he seemed to know about it.

"Huh?" He looked back at her and offered her a calm smile. "This looks to be a mega stone," he said then.

"Mega stone…?" That name was lost on her and she attempted to try and understand why she could feel part of the Shikon no Tama within it. It wasn't evil, and it felt as if it had fallen dormant. Was there even enough located within it for it to be considered as a problem? The longer she dwelled on it, the more she realized it felt positively minuscule and weak.

"It seems like you beat me to it," he said as he began to approach her. He held it out for her to take. "It's only fair that you have it, then."

"Oh!" When he pressed it into her palm, Kagome jolted a bit. "I don't even know what it is! You seem like you've been looking for it." Despite those words, she let him set it in her hand, eventually curling her fingers around it to keep it from falling back against the stone underfoot.

"Why don't you let me tell you about it, then?" he asked. His tone was so carefree and light, that she found it impossible to deny the suggestion.

"I'd really appreciate that!" Kagome said. "My name is Kagome, by the way. What's yours?" she asked at last.

"My name's Steven," he said. The glow of the light he held was directed back at her, and he nearly dropped the flashlight upon spotting the small creature with her, hiding behind some of her hair. "Is that Celebi?!"

Not knowing what he was talking about- in any sense of their conversation thus far, Kagome merely cocked her head to the side. "What's a Celebi?"

Steven was taken aback by more than just one reason. The fact that she had Celebi clinging to her hair, and the fact that she wasn't familiar with what Celebi was.

Who was this strange girl?

* * *

Upon exiting the cave they had clambered into a while ago, Kagome sat down on a fallen tree trunk next to her new companion.

To his surprise, Celebi was still with her, playfully floating above her head and pulling her hair in multiple directions without any intent to harm. He watched her for a moment, trying to find a good point to start at.

"The Pokemon with you- that's Celebi."

Kagome looked at him upon hearing him speak. "Wait wait-" she made him pause with an abrupt rise of her hand. "What's a Pokemon?"

"Are you telling me you don't know…?"

His words weren't mean or mocking, but genuinely curious. When she nodded, however, he was actually at a loss for words.

"How is that possible?"

Kagome bit her lip then and looked down. Eventually, she'd have to tell someone about her situation. She was tossed into a different world- she had no idea what was happening here. She looked at Steven for a brief second before turning back down to her folded hands.

Steven came off as someone she could put her trust in. There was nothing about him that made her second guess him. And… it seemed like she already looked pretty strange, what would it matter if she added on a bit more? The worst he could do to her is wave her off as insane and go on his way.

"Well… it's actually a very simple reason why I don't know anything about this place," she began softly. She was answered with a soothing silence that encouraged her to continue. "I… I'm not from this world," she said, avoiding looking up just in case things went wrong.

"Come again?"

Those were the only words she got in response. His tone was completely confused and serious at the same time.

"I said I'm not from this world," Kagome repeated as she made herself look up this time. "It's a long story, but I can tell it if you'll bother to listen to me, I promise!" What would she do if he said no? She didn't know… She didn't know anything about this world, and he was someone who had offered to explain it to her.

"Then, please, do continue," Steven said. His words were accompanied by an encouraging smile. "You've certainly caught my attention with that statement, Kagome!"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief before she launched into her tale. From her first time going down the well so long ago, to ending up in the past, to her trips through the past collecting jewel slivers, and finally to how she ended up here. By the time she was done, she was almost yanking her hair out in frustration.

"If all of that is as you said, then maybe that's why Celebi is attached to you as it is," Steven said. His words called her attention back to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Celebi is known as the Time Travel Pokemon."

Those words made her sit up some. If that were true, then that would be why it came from a rift similar to the well.

"It shows itself in times of peace, and in peaceful areas at that." Steven smiled at her. "It must have come to like you upon seeing you."

"Celebi!"

Kagome looked at it and smiled.

"Not many things are able to transcend time like Celebi. Maybe it was able to tell that you've done as it has, and that's why it wants to stay with you as it is."

Celebi nestled against her, and Kagome lifted her hands to let it rest in them out of reflex.

"How about I do as I said I would and explain all I can to you, then?" Steven said, and Kagome turned to him once more. "I don't think you're trying to fool me. I think you told me the truth, going by how you are acting."

"Thank you…" Kagome whispered with a relieved smile flittering across her face. "I've been so confused," she admitted.

* * *

Soon enough, almost a whole year passed, and Kagome found herself adjusting to the world with the help of Steven. Following their meeting, they had become travel companions of a sort. While at first, it was completely so he could help her better understand the world she had been thrust into, before long, they stayed with one another due to familiarity they felt.

Well, that and because Steven wanted to be sure she would be safe there.

Kagome trudged a few feet behind him with a yellow rodent balanced on her shoulder happily. He rubbed his cheeks a few times before nuzzling her face- giving her a light shock by accident.

"Ah, Volta, stop that!" she chided lightly. "You're gonna make my hair frizz up- again!"

"Pika pi!" He seemed to abide by her request and stopped nuzzling against her for the time being, and Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She patted down the spot of her hair that was sticking up.

"Kagome- this way!"

Her steps stuttered a bit as she looked up in the direction Steven had gone off in.

"Ah! Coming, coming!" she called back before clumsily clambering up the grassy hill.

She made it a few feet more before she was knocked from her feet. A girl falling down the hill had collided with her, and they both ended up in a pile of tangled limbs at the bottom of the hill.

"A-ah…"

She landed on her front, and the girl landed sprawled out across her back. Kagome could hear her rambling out an apology, even as Steven came to help them both up.

"I'm sorry!" The girl said as she turned to look at her.

"I'm okay," Kagome managed to say as Steven tugged her up next. Pikachu hopped back up onto her shoulder following getting knocked down and he began to nuzzle her again. She fixed her skirt back into place and let out a sigh. "I hate hills," she muttered under her breath.

"There, there," Steven said as he patted her shoulder reassuringly. "At least nothing bad happened."

She bit down on the sigh she wanted to let out, glancing up at him and nodding. "You're right," she said. The last hill she had a bad memory with, she had ended up losing her footing and falling into a river at the base of the hill. It had ended up being really funny, but not at the time. She glanced at the girl then.

"What's your name?" she asked then.

Though she asked her, she wasn't the one who ended up telling her name.

"Mairin!"

The new voice stole her attention at once, and she turned away from the girl who had ended up knocking her back down the hill not even a full minute ago. Kagome assumed that to be her name, and her assumption proved to be right.

"My name's Mairin!" she said shortly after. "This is Chespie!" she added on as she pointed to the Chespin at her feet. Next, she looked over her shoulder at the older guy who had ended up running down the hill to join them at the base of it. "That's Alain! He's my travel buddy."

Kagome ended up being reminded of Rin as she looked the girl over. She smiled and rubbed her Pikachu's cheek.

"I'm Kagome, and this is Volta." He melted in her touch happily. "He," she began, motioning to Steven, "is my friend Steven."

Though she tried, she found it hard to ignore the looming presence she could feel. Much like the many others she had felt before, the faint aura that lurked within the stones trainers and their pokemon partners would wear could be felt by her. She leveled her attention on Alain.

It had become a habit of her's- seeing how often she could feel that familiar dull pulse that belonged to the jewel. That faint pulse that was once so dangerous. She didn't think them to be risky or dangerous in their current form. There was far too little energy of the jewel in any of the mega stones and key stones for it to be alarming.

Still… it was unpleasant to learn that the jewel refused to just go away entirely. She could find some peace in the fact that, at least, it wasn't at risk of falling into the hands of demons anymore.

A faint smile lifted her lips and she turned on her heel. "We should be on our way," she said then.

"Wait."

Despite the request from Alain, Kagome didn't bother to heed it. Instead, Steven was the one to offer him the time to say what he wanted to.

"You have a mega stone, too," he said, meeting Steven's eyes upon spotting the key stone he had pinned to his suit. "Have a battle with me."

"I'm afraid Kagome was right," Steven said with a small smile. "I may not look it, but I'm busy right now."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder then. She could tell that, despite saying those words, he would choose to indulge him in the request.

She resumed her trek up to higher ground, only stopping when she felt a hand grip her own. She blinked a few times and glanced at the red-headed girl now looking up at her.

"Huh?" she looked confused at her attempting to walk away. "Don't you want to watch their battle?" Mairin asked.

"I don't think so," she said. "Not from down here, at least," she added on quickly.

The amount of energy produced during mega evolution was hell for her senses.

In the moment of mega evolution, there was a sudden and intense wave of energy that came from both trainer and pokemon. The portion of the jewel held in the stones would become "active" and it is a lot for her to handle.

"I'll watch from higher up," she said. "You're more than welcome to join me if you want to."

Taking her up on the idea, Mairin scurried up the hill a few paces behind her.

The battle wasn't going on for long before someone decided to intervene in it. She had been feeling an approaching aura- one that also carried a mega stone and key stone, but she hadn't been expecting for them to break the battle apart.

She was startled by it, but even more startled upon seeing his massive stature. He quite literally _towered_ over her. She didn't get unnerved easily, considering her past fighting demons and working to adapt to a new world all over again, but this man… this man managed to succeed in what so many others had failed to do.

She narrowed her eyes at the sight of him before willing the glare from her face to keep from coming off as weird.

* * *

Following this man's appearance, it was brought to her attention that Steven's opponent worked for him and that he was looking for the same thing Steven currently searched for with her. His name was Lysandre.

His seemingly genuine politeness encouraged her to push her unease back and out of her mind.

"I have the intention of utilizing the energy that is produced during mega evolution for peaceful purposes."

A warm smile appeared on her face at hearing those words. She couldn't deny that the idea was nice in her mind. The idea of finding a way to get some peace out something connected to the jewel, after the bad history of it, was pleasant to her. "That's refreshing to hear," she said as she smiled up at Lysandre.

She wasn't sure how possible such a feat would be, but if it was and did manage to succeed, then she thought that would be a great thing.

* * *

CR: Ready to post. Some team information below.

As for her team, there are a few I've decided on; (And they'll have nicknames, too. Kagome just seems -to me- to be the type of person who would and no one can change my mind.)

Pikachu  
Riolu/Lucario  
Ninetales

Maybes:  
Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard  
Absol  
Vivillon  
Xatu  
Meowstic (Female)  
Florges (Blue or white flower)

Anyway, that's it for now. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
